Known in the art, there is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,517 of James W. Dyche granted on Oct. 17, 1972, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,674 of Ping-Chien Chuang, granted on June 7, 1977, in which there are described the basic principle for verifying a signature.
Also known in the art, there is the U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,820 of Hewitt D. Crane et al., granted on Feb. 26, 1980, in which there is described a method for verifying a signature. This method consists in breaking into segments test and reference signatures according to landmarks. A series of correlation calculations is made between the analogue segments of each signature in order to verify said test signature. It can be noted that the segments of each signature are normalized before the correlation calculations.
Also known in the art, there are the following U.S. Patents that describe different apparatuses and methods for verifying a signature: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,955,178; 3,962,679; 4,040,010; 4,078,226; 4,128,829; 4,286,255; 4,475,235; 4,495,644; 4,553,258; 4,703,511; 4,736,445; 4,789,934; and 4,856,077.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for verifying a signature with more precision than the apparatuses and methods known in the art.